


Song for Zen (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>Tune: Lilibulero</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song for Zen (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

There was a great battle, way out in space,  
Hi Liberator! Up and away!  
The Altas fled, and were lost without trace,  
Hi Liberator! Up and away!  
Then a small transport drew up alongside,  
Three men came over and three of them died,  
Then came some others and one of them cried,  
Hi Liberator! Up and away!

I'm just a computer, a thinking machine,  
Hi Liberator! Up and away!  
The Altas ignored me, all of them mean,  
Hi Liberator! Up and away!  
But Blake once said as he counted his men,  
There's seven of us, including Zen,  
So I'll stay with him and say again,  
Hi Liberator! Up and away!

Fire neutron blasters, and light up the night,  
Hi Liberator! Up and away!  
I dodge plasma bolts with the speed of light,  
Hi Liberator! Up and away!  
To tell you the truth, I don't need a crew,  
I let them play pilot for something to do,  
I wouldn't want Jenna to start feeling blue,  
Hi Liberator! Up and away!

We fight for glory, we fight for the cause,  
Hi Liberator! Up and away!  
We fight for Blake in his endless wars,  
Hi Liberator! Up and away!  
You might think we're losing the fight,  
Life isn't easy when fighting for right,  
But you can cheer, as we zip out of sight,  
Hi Liberator! Up and away!


End file.
